


I need a hero

by MyLadyDay



Series: Think of all the roads [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clowns, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, single parent bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?" someone shouted before a fist flew into Bucky's field of vision, connecting with the clown's stupid red nose that made a pitiful sort of 'toot' before the clown was sprawled in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a hero

**Author's Note:**

> i blame julia. also thank you for reading this over ^^

Bucky had his doubts about taking Becca to the fair, but watching her walk slowly in front of him with the huge pink ball of cotton candy balanced in her tiny hands made it worth it. She was obviously having the time of her life and sure, she’ll probably be bouncing off the walls for the rest of the night after eating that much candy, but Bucky figured it was okay for a one time thing. Not to mention that seeing her happy made him happy. It was a win-win. 

There weren’t that many people around, mostly parents with small children just like Becca; the typical crowd for the fair while the sun was still out. They were surrounded by the sound of kids laughing and having fun mixed with the loud music from some of the rides. Honestly, Bucky liked it and he was glad Becca did too. The main difference between them, though, was the fact that Bucky was kind of tired already and she wasn't showing any sign of slowing down. That may have been a slight miscalculation on his part and no doubt the reason for Sam's ridicule once he heard all about it. 

Becca's shrill scream made him snap out of his daze and put him on high alert instantly, his eyes finding her just a few steps ahead with the fluffy ball of cotton candy lying in the dirt in front of her. Bucky was by her side immediately, eyes and hands checking her over for injuries or anything similar without a second thought.

Which is why it took him a moment to realize her eyes, wide with fear, were glued to the clown stood in front of them. Bucky flinched at the sight of him a bit, but he wasn't as scared as Becca was. Who like clowns anyway? This one was a stereotypical one with a huge green wig and a big red nose on his white painted face. The grin painted around his mouth was a thing of horrors, if Bucky was honest, and the thick black eyebrows just brought the whole nightmarish vision together.

Bucky picked Becca up, thankful that she was still small enough and young enough to be picked up when she needed comfort, before he turned to the clown that hadn't moved from them yet.

"Maybe you should move on," Bucky said, holding her close in his arms, glancing at the clown only for a moment before his attention was back on Becca who seemed only seconds away from breaking into tears.

And she did start wailing not a second later as soon as the clown started making sounds at her, cooing and making faces. It was grotesque.

"Dude, seriously, she's obviously scared, walk away," Bucky said firmly, not moving himself only because he dropped Becca's bag and the stuffed toy he won her by his feet before he'd picked her up. 

"Nah, it's okay, man, kids love clowns," the clown said as he continued making faces and sounds that only seemed to make Becca cry harder. Bucky, though, couldn't do much other than stare incredulously at this, well, literal clown that didn't look like he had much in terms of common sense. He was considering punching the guy in his big red nose, but wasn't willing to let go of his daughter while she was upset.

He was ready to snap at the guy, maybe elbow him in the face just to get it away from Becca when a shout interrupted him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" someone shouted before a fist flew into Bucky's field of vision, connecting with the clown's stupid red nose that made a pitiful sort of 'toot' before the clown was sprawled in front of them.

Bucky knew, with a startling kind of certainty, that his face was a hilarious sight with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, but he could hear Becca's cries turn to sniffles before they morphed into a quiet giggle which made everything better. With that, he turned to the person that punched a damn clown with nothing short of amazement.

"Did you just punch out a clown in front of a five year old?" Bucky said lowly, still shocked at that, but maybe more at the fact that Becca stopped crying and was in turn giggling to herself because of it. Besides, he didn’t really mind that the clown was still writhing on the ground with his white gloves slowly turning red. 

The guy, surprisingly skinny and short with a pair of those huge hipster glasses, looked up at Bucky with an amazing pair of blue eyes. Eyes that were probably as wide as Bucky's own as he looked between Bucky and Becca, clearly surprised at what he did.

"Oh my god," the guy said, obviously horrified beyond what words could probably describe. "Oh my god, I punched a clown in front of a child what is wrong with me."

"Daddy, he's a hero!" Becca decided to chime in, a bright grin making the still wet tears on her cheeks unnoticeable. She was already leaning forward towards this stranger like she wanted to be picked up by him. Bucky was reluctant to let that happen after the incident they'd just had, but he really wanted to pick up their things and move from the downed clown before he freaked Becca out again.

"I'm not a hero," the hero says as he bends down to pick up the bag and plushie Bucky set down. Bucky was starting to agree with Becca's assessment of the guy. He was cute too.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked, obviously oblivious to Bucky's thoughts. "I run a candy stand just over there, if she'd like a replacement for that cotton candy." With a smile directed to Bucky, the guy added: "On the house. To make up for the clown over there almost ruining her experience of the fair."

Bucky couldn't help but smile back, looking into the guy's eyes, which was probably a mistake because it gave Becca an opportunity to talk.

"Yes, cotton candy!" she exclaimed. "I love cotton candy, let's go, daddy!"

There was absolutely no way Bucky could say no to that, not now that she wasn't upset anymore. "Fine, but just cotton candy. You already ate too much today," Bucky said before pressing a kiss to her hair. He then turned towards their hero, realizing he didn't know the guy's name yet.

"I'm Bucky, by the way," he said, securing his grip on Becca with his left so he could reach out and shake the guy's hand. "Thank you, for intervening." 

"It was no problem. I hate it when clowns get pushy like that as if everyone likes them," he replied with a look of disdain cast to the clown picking himself off the ground. "I'm Steve," he added as he shook Bucky's hand, the grimace on his face turning to a smile and Bucky may have been a goner right then and there.

"Come on, I'm right over here," he said and turned towards the closest stand covered with all kinds of candy, walking towards it with Bucky's bag and the plushie still in his grip. 

To Becca's delight, Bucky followed close by, holding onto her tightly. She may not have been upset anymore, but it was still something he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. 

As soon as they made it to the stand, Bucky was handed another big ball of cotton candy by a striking brunette with bright red lipstick, feeling disappointment well up in his chest a tiny bit. He couldn’t really explain why, though.

“Being a vigilante again, Steve?” she asked, glancing at Steve who looked oddly pink in the face before she looked back at Bucky. “I’m Peggy,” she introduced herself, “and I should really go back to the kissing booth before Angie’s line gets too long.” With that, she looked at the kissing booth a short distance from where they stood, with a line of half a dozen teenage boys looking shyly at the girl inside. “I’d appreciate more notice next time you ask me to look after your stand,” she added at last, though she said it with a grin directed at Steve before she gave Becca a small wave and walked away. 

“Sorry about her,” Steve mumbled as he placed Bucky’s things on a chair he dragged next to his stand then reached down behind it, only to come back with a pack of tissues. Bucky would have been confused about that, but Becca’s face was still wet and she was making an even bigger mess of it as she picked pieces of cotton candy off right from Bucky’s hand and stuffed her face with it. 

“I really can’t thank you enough,” Bucky said again, turning to Steve because there was no force strong enough to separate Becca from her candy at the moment. She’d regret it later, but she was a smart girl and she’d learn her lesson for future reference. “And thank you for the cotton candy, even though she doesn’t really need more of that.”

“Sorry about that,” Steve said with a small grimace as he watched Bucky with Becca in his arms. “I saw that she dropped hers and then I panicked after you pointed out that I punched someone in front of a small kid.” The grimace intensified at that. 

“I don’t mind,” Bucky said quickly. “I mean, you did nothing wrong. I think.”

“Daddy, you should give Steve your number so you can thank him on a date,” Becca piped up for a second before she went back to eating her candy. Her words, though, made both Steve and Bucky blush, Bucky could just feel the heat rising to his face and Steve obviously blushed pretty spectacularly. It was kind of hard to miss.

“I’m so sorry, her aunt keeps teaching her that I need to go on more dates,” Bucky said quickly, dying a little from embarrassment on the inside. He’d really need to have a talk with Nat about what she was telling Becca. 

“No, it’s okay,” Steve said after he stopped sputtering indignantly. “I mean, her offer does sound pretty good,” he added bravely, despite the blush and the fact he was still a bit embarrassed just like Bucky was. It made Bucky grin, after he was done staring at Steve with wide eyes. 

“Well, then I guess you should give me your number so I can call you,” Bucky said, oddly afraid Steve might still say no even though he was technically the one to suggest this, after what Becca said, of course. “Becca, can you hold your candy?” Bucky asked, prompting her to take what was left of the cotton candy from his hand without a single word or a break in how she was stuffing her face with it. He’d seriously have to consider whether she’d be having cotton candy ever again. 

Steve was unsuccessfully trying to hide his amusement, covering up laughter with a cough while Bucky dug out his phone from one of his pockets before handing it over to Steve. He entered his number into it without a word, smiling to himself as he typed before handing Bucky his phone back with a look that was far too innocent to actually be real. It was the same look Becca gave him when she learned something new from Nat that she knew would probably embarrass Bucky, but ended up doing it anyway. Bucky didn’t trust that look, but he let it go for now anyway.

“I’ll call you,” he said with a smile, before turning to Becca. “Can I put you down again so I can get our stuff?” he asked then set her down once she nodded distractedly. The cotton candy was basically gone already so Bucky took the offered pack of tissues Steve held out to him to clean her up at least a little. 

“I wanna carry Bucky Bear now,” she said, reaching for the stuffed toy. Steve, of course, started laughing as soon as she said the bear’s new name and Bucky felt himself blush again, but couldn’t help but laugh a little as well. “Aunt Nat needs to see it when she picks us up.”

Bucky gave her the bear before he slipped the bag over his shoulder then stood, phone still in one hand as he reached out for Becca to take the other.

“What do we say to Steve, Becca?” Bucky asked, looking back to Steve and seeing the soft look the two of them were getting.

“Thank you, Steve,” Becca said before she surged forward, breaking her hand out of Bucky’s as she hugged Steve’s legs, hitting him a little with the stuffed bear. He wasn’t exactly tall, but she was tiny and the scene looked awfully adorable from where Bucky was standing. She was back by Bucky’s side a moment after, her tiny hand in his while Steve looked completely stunned at what happened. He didn’t look like he’d speak any time soon so Bucky grinned.

“What do we say, Steve?” he teased which earned him a mild glare before Steve crouched down in front of Becca.

“You’re welcome, Becca,” he said then stood up again, looking up at Bucky. “And I’ll hear from you later, then?” he asked, smiling at Bucky in a way that made it impossible for Bucky to say no to that. He was pretty sure dating someone who had the power of puppy eyes would backfire on him eventually.

“Definitely,” he said, smiling right back before Becca started walking and he had to follow, turning his back on Steve.

The phone was still in his hand and Bucky opened his contacts, scrolling down until he found Steve’s then promptly laughed out loud, not surprised in the slightest when he heard Steve laughing behind them.

“Your hero” was the newest contact saved and Bucky could tell he found a keeper.


End file.
